


The Moby Dick Bet

by Nocticola



Series: Trimmons ficlets [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dan Monroe (MCU mentioned), Episode: s01e19 The Only Light in the Darkness, F/M, John Garrett - Freeform, Moby Dick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Trip: But I’m telling you, he[Coulson]’s chasing the white whale.LF: Okay. Have you even read “Moby Dick”?Trip: Yeah. Have you? [1x18 Providence]Jemma and Trip talk books during 1x19 The Only Light in the Darkness.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mathmusicreading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathmusicreading/gifts).



> First in a series of Trimmons drabbles/ficlets from prompts given to me on fuckyeahtrimmons tumblr. Prompt 'books' from mathmusicreading.
> 
> Fic inspired photoset here: http://fuckyeahtrimmons.tumblr.com/post/155204203717/the-moby-dick-bet-agents-of-shield-antoine

“So, when did you read Moby Dick?” Jemma asked while they sat together at the cockpit while on the way back to the Providence from saving Audrey Nathan. 

“At the Academy. I wanted to have something to read during any off times and since it’s a classic I thought I’d give it a try. I wanted something thick and heavy that would last a long time, since there are only some many books you can carry with you. Maybe not the best choice actually, but I got a cheap paperback right before I left. I actually ended up finishing on a dare.” Trip answered with his customary smile that Jemma couldn’t help but emulate. 

“A dare? What kind of dare?”

“I started reading it the second night at the Academy. One of my roommates saw me reading it and bet me I couldn’t finish it in 3 weeks.”

“Mody Dick in 3 weeks?” Jemma gasped. “I’ve tried reading it and it would probably take me at least 3 months. Who dared you?”

“Dan Monroe. He ended being my partner, right before—Before Garrett.” Trip’s smile dimmed. 

Jemma gave him a comforting smile, although he couldn’t really see it since he was flying the plane. “I’m sorry for you loss.”

“He was one of the best friends a man could have. Naturally, we didn’t know each other before the Academy, but we became fast friends because of that bet.” Trip’s smile had come back slowly when he talked about Dan. It feels good to talk about him. 

“So, what did you win, with the bet?” 

“What makes you think I won?” Trip looked at Jemma with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“Your face and voice. Besides, it seems just like the type of challenge you’d take to.” Jemma smiled.  
“You’re right. The first time, I read it in 17 days.” Trip said smugly.  
“17?!?!?! That’s---”

“The bet didn’t say I had to read *and* understand the book in 3 weeks,” Trip couldn’t help but laugh. “I read it again right after. It’s a bit slow going but it does interesting things with metaphor.”

Jemma laughs. Trip is so cute. “So what did you win?”  
“Dan did my cleaning shifts for 3 weeks.”  
“I’d read Moby Dick for that prize.”

“I could make you that bet. The Providence doesn’t clean itself you know,” Trip gave Jemma his most charming smile and Jemma can’t help but respond to it with one of her own. 

“You still have your cheap paperback? I’d love to lord it over Fitz. I *know* he hasn’t read it.”

“I do. I’ll get it to you once we land.” They exchanged smiles again which reminded Jemma of something. She really needs to talk to Fitz about how he’s treating Trip. She’s also already making plans on how to beat Trip’s Moby Dick reading time.


End file.
